The present disclosure relates to social networks and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for providing search engine analytics and optimization for media content in social networks.
Recently, social networks have become an increasingly popular way for people to communicate with each other. One common use of social networks is for users to post media content items, such as pictures and videos, for others to see. In many cases the users may choose to associate one or more topics with the media content that they post. For example, users may associate one or more hashtags with a piece of content that they post. Users of the social network are able to search the social network for media content items that are related to various topics by searching for specific topics/tags.
One drawback to the current searching functions of social networks is that the results are presented based on the recency of when they were posted and the results are not ranked or filtered by their relevance to the topic searched. Currently, a user can associate any topic with a content item that they post, whether or not the content item is related to the topic. As a result, sometimes not all content items are related to the topics that users associated it with. This creates a problem for users who would like to search for content items related to a certain topic/tag in a social network.